A Little Piece Of Me
by 093022m
Summary: Jyler stories, could be on going, some could be one offs.


_Crazy- Diana Salvatore (feat. Japeth Maw)_

INT. THE GRILL- NIGHT

The grill is packed with young people, a live band is  
playing in the background. Guys going to up to their  
conquests, whispering sweet propositions into the night.  
Girls swaying to the melody of the song. Without a care in  
the world other then being in this moment, young, alive. At  
the bar JEREMY GILBERT sits, finishing a shot slowly. A  
small amount of whiskey drips down his lips. He wipes it off  
with his sleeve. A young bartender, short brown hair, pale  
skin, approaches Jeremy nervously.

BARTENDER  
Can I get you another one?

Jeremy looks up at him slowly. His eyes are dark, they  
reflect no hint of a person in the shell that stares back at  
the bartender. In a lifeless voice Jeremy replies.

JEREMY  
Line me up four.

JEREMY gestures in front of him with his index finger. The  
bartender looks at him uneasily.

BARTENDER  
F...four more?

JEREMY simply nods.

BARTENDER  
Are you sure?

JEREMY doesn't break his gaze. The bartender shuffles  
putting four shot glasses in front of Jeremy. He pours four  
more shots. Jeremy just watches as the liquid from the  
bottle dispenser poors smoothly into the shot glass. Filling  
it with it's golden cure. One by one the shot glasses fill.  
When the bartender finishes he looks back at Jeremy with a  
nod. Jeremy doesn't see him, he just reaches out slowly  
clasping the first glass. Closing his eyes he takes it down.

JEREMY (V.O.)  
Don't close your eyes.

He immediately opens them. He reaches out for his second  
shot glass.

Behind him the Grill doors open, TYLER LOCKWOOD steps in,  
wet from the rain outside. Tyler surveys the scene, sweeping  
the dance area. A typical brunette catches his eye, she's  
too made up, with a dress that is about to fall off. She  
scopes him up and down before turning back to her  
girlfriends, dancing more vigorously, showing off her  
assets. Tyler watches her a moment while stepping into the  
Grill. He then looks ahead towards the bar. It's in that  
moment he notices. A dim light shining down on his un kept  
brown hair, drunk out of his mind. He notices the  
destruction of Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy has just finished his  
second shot and is reaching slowly for his third. Tyler  
watches him, without even noticing his feet are guiding him  
straight to the bar. Before he knows it he stands behind  
Little Gilbert.

Jeremy has the shot to his lips, he keeps his eyes open and  
shoots it down quick.

JEREMY  
Ah.

He places the shot glass upside down on the bar slowly.

JEREMY  
Woof... woof.

Jeremy starts laughing at his own joke in his chair. It's  
not his usual laugh, it's dark, twisted. Tyler sits on the  
bar stool next to him.

TYLER  
Gilbert...

Tyler is at a loss for words. He just stares at Jeremy, or  
the shell that is pretending to be him.

JEREMY  
Lockwood. Ha. . How've I  
never seen how weird those words  
are.

Jeremy brings the fourth shot towards him.

JEREMY  
I mean, you're a wolf again, all  
you do is piss in the woods ya?

Tyler doesn't respond,just watches as Jeremy slugs back the  
fourth shot as if his life depends on it. As he slowly  
places it back down on the counter, staring at nothing but  
the glass.

TYLER  
She wouldn't want you to be like  
this...

JEREMY  
Do not...

Jeremy looks menacingly at Tyler.

JEREMY  
Talk to me about her.

Jeremy holds his gaze before looking back at the counter.  
Tyler is just watching him. Calmly he speaks.

TYLER  
You think what you're doing is  
better?

Jeremy chuckles to himself.

JEREMY  
You're gonna lecture me on  
drinking?

TYLER  
Not at all.

Tyler realizes there is nothing more for him to say. Tyler  
turns to face the bar. Jeremy gets up and walks passed  
Tyler.

JEREMY  
Cover my tab would ya.

Jeremy pats him on the back and heads towards the dance  
floor. Tyler watches him go, shaking his head. Tyler ushers  
over the bartender.

TYLER  
Rum and coke.

BARTENDER  
You got it.

The bartender starts pouring.

TYLER  
Throw his tab on mine would ya?

Tyler ushers over to Jeremy.

BARTENDER  
You must be a good pal.

Tyler doesn't understand, he furrows his eye brows.

BARTENDER  
He's been here since three. I know  
Matt took a few days off, said a  
friend of his passed away. Figured  
it must be he was here too.

Tyler nods looking into the distance.

TYLER  
Ya, it's been a rough few weeks.

The bartender passes the rum and coke to Tyler. Tyler nods  
his way before turning back on his bar stool. He sees Jeremy  
grinding with a trashy blonde, smiling against her forhead  
as he brings her in closer. Something about their bodies  
crushing, his fake smile, moving his body to the music. It  
sparks a fire inside him. Anger? Bonnies dead and this is  
how he remembers her?

Chaos can't be described in short words. It's endless,  
gravity leaves, and there is no up. Noutious from the  
movement, you look for the light in a sea of dark. How can  
one recover from that?

Tyler spaces out in watching the dance floor he doesn't even  
realize the brunette has approached him.

BRUNETTE  
Looking for me?

Tyler snaps back into Lockwood mode, his chest straightened,  
a half smirk in gear.

TYLER  
Maybe I was.

The Brunette does a giggle. She teases Tyler with the tip of  
her straw.

BRUNETTE  
So what's a guy like you doing here  
alone?

TYLER  
Just here for drink.

BRUNETTE  
Ah. And hows that going?

Tyler looks from his drink to her.

TYLER  
Seems to be picking up.

The brunette sways her shoulders, still tempting him with  
her eyes, her smile.

BRUNETTE  
Wanna come come dance? Maybe pick  
it up a little more.

The brunette finishes her drink and places it on the  
counter, brushing her arm on Tylers side, before touching  
the side of his shirt and pulling on it, dragging him up.  
Tyler drinks his drink quick as she does putting it on the  
counter. She leads him to the dance floor. The song tempo  
changes as they reach, things start to slow down. A mellow  
song brings the bodies of the young together. Gazing in the  
eyes of a person you'll never know. Tyler places his hands  
on the brunettes eyes, looking down at her. The brunette  
stares up at him, a magnetic attraction with only one result  
descends on them.

MEAT HEAD  
Get the fuck off her.

Tyler didn't even need to look in order to know who the guy  
was talking to. Instinct. He stops dancing, the moment over  
with the brunette and looks straight over at Jeremy.

Over in the corner near the stage Jeremy has the blonde  
hanging off of him and a big meat head of a guy grabbing him  
by the shirt.

JEREMY  
Can't help it if she wants me man.

The meat head looks red in the face, he punches Jeremy in  
the face. Jeremy looks up from the punch, blood streaming  
from his lip. He licks it, a maniac laugh only worthy of the  
Joker coming from him.

JEREMY  
That all you got!

Tyler knows where this is going, he heads towards the  
confrontation, pushing gently through the crowd. Meat head  
goes to punch Jeremy again, but Jeremy grabs him by the  
bicep, punching him in the face. The blonde girl steps away  
from them both, looking at Jeremy scared.

JEREMY  
Common! Fight for her!

Jeremy punches him again. Meat head falls to the floor.

JEREMY  
Get up!

Meat head gets up. Blood streaming from his lips.

MEAT HEAD  
You're gonna regret...

Jeremy is about to go for another long punch, but the faces  
quickly change and his fist collides with olive skin. Tyler  
takes the punch effortlessly. Jeremy is taken by surprise.

JEREMY  
Get out of the way.

In that split second that Tyler looks at him he can tell,  
he's torn, he can't compute this moment. The chaos, it  
swirls, insidious, grasping at every thought, limb. Jeremys  
lips curl, he's about to go for another punch at Tyler.  
Tyler grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him back. Jeremy  
looses his balance, but Tyler grabs him by the back of the  
shirt, leading him out the back way of the Grill. Eyes  
follow them as Tyler drags up out the emergency exit door.

EXT. GRILL ALLEY- NIGHT

A dark alley, puddles on the pavement from the rain, the  
droplets creating endless ripples in their pools. Tyler  
pushes Jeremy, his back hitting against the brick wall.

JEREMY  
Just fuck off Tyler!

TYLER  
No!

Tyler almost roars. He surprises himself and Jeremy. Jeremy  
is shaking, turning his head back and forth.

JEREMY  
I don't want your pity!

Tyler looks slowly up at Jeremy, watching Jeremy look down,  
crumbling in front of him. The words keep ringing in his  
head...

TYLER  
That's just it with us isn't it.

Jeremy looks down at a puddle, the rain falling on him.  
Tyler steps towards him slowly. With each step it feels like  
he is realizing, as if for the first time something  
important. A linger, a piece that has been there this whole  
time, hiding in plane sight.

TYLER  
We only see each other like this.

The rain trickles down Tylers feet. Jeremy slowly meets  
Tylers gaze. The rain is mixed in with his tears. He holds  
back the sounds that come with him, gasping to say what  
comes next.

JEREMY  
I can't feel...

He sobs, moans.

JEREMY  
I can't feel anything.

JEREMY is lurching forawrd as he gasps for air, sobs  
echoeing in the alley way. Tyler steps forward to catch him.  
Tyler places both his hands on his shoulders to support him.  
Jeremy lurches his hands on Tylers shoulder, grabbing his  
fists through the front of his shirt. He melts, letting his  
whole weight fall to Tyler. Jeremy cries. He cries for  
death, the only constant his life provides him. He cries for  
the horrors. He cries for his friends. He cries. Tyler wraps  
his arms around him holding him. The rain falling on them  
both. The cold of the water shocking them into this moment,  
slowly it too melds with them in this moment.

Chaos, is this how some stories are truly meant to begin.  
Lost in its avilition. Guts exposed. In the numbess of the  
melody we cling to feel life's vital force. To have it surge  
through us. To connect with another who feels the moment we  
do. Even for one second...you access ecstacy.

Jeremys tears end, silence falls between them as Jeremy is  
breathing even again, not daring to look up from the moment,  
staying nestled in the solid body before him. Tyler holds  
him, feels him, every last piece of him. Tyler turns slowly  
and whispers into his ear.

TYLER  
I've got you Jer.

Jeremy knows it too. The realization. He doesn't care about  
what your supposed to feel. Guilt melts away. Time isn't  
linear. He feels what has been locked inside for four years.  
It isn't pity, it wasn't pity when he went to Tyler that  
night under the moon either. It's never been pity. In Mystic  
Falls there will never be a right time. There isn't meant to  
be. They live. They die. Hell he's lost count how many times  
he's left this world.

Jeremy slowly pulls up his head, he keeps his eyes open.  
Seeing a same view with new eyes, a closeness he's never  
seen it before. Jeremy leans his forehead on Tylers. Tyler  
is looking back at him. Their eyes locked at a microscopic  
distance. Both are still, not sure the norms, the rules, the  
rights the wrongs. But slowly in the chaos, the magnetic  
pull attracts opposites, or maybe for the first time, it is  
attracting likes. Their lips touch, both still looking at  
one another. Tyler closes his eyes and deepens it, grasping  
even tighter around Jeremy.

It's never been about wanting to help one another.

Jeremy slowly allows his eyes to drift shut, feeling the  
fierceness of Tylers kiss.

The want has been for each other.

The rain falls as they wrap tighter, their air becoming one,  
their heads moving with each movement in the kiss.

Chaos: Walk along the razors edge, into black and back  
again.

PLEASE REVIEW! First stab at this in awhile :)


End file.
